Steal Mine
'''Steal Mine '''est le second titre de l'album Dried Up Youthful Fame (single). Il est interprété par OLDCODEX. Lyrics Lyrics Kanji = Don't care anymore What did you remember another day There were just the facts Until the end of the show 褪せた答えに戸惑っていたんだ でも未完成なそれぞれを探り合い 空虚な心満たそう What we talked about Still we never end We just stopped our tears from falling Cheers to the light Learning from rhythm of your life 手にしても消せないだろう 過去の君がしてきた事も 日々ありのままを進み行けば 多くを忘れてく 怖れずにもう Could you bring me one? Become more and more interested in The flux of time Don't care anymore What was I faking other day Tell me what's the truth Under the reason behind the scene Carry on again The cross became undone now Let me know when We'll have a conversation at 月の光に溺れていたんだ ただ不安定なこの夜を抜け出せ 空虚な心剥がそう What we talked about Still we never end We just stopped our tears from falling Cheers to the light Learning from rhythm of your life 手にしても消せないだろう 過去の君がしてきた事も 日々ありのままを進み行けば 多くを忘れてく 怖れずにもう Could you bring me one? Become more and more interested in The flux of time we want 理不尽な状況で宵が深ける度仰ぐ 言葉少なに冷めて帰路に着いた 愚かな祈りだと知って Stopped our tears from falling Cheers to the light Learning from more rhythm of your life 今だけは消せないだろう 泣いても見えたあの景色へ 全て受け入れてく世界には 雨が堕ちて来たんだろう 気付かずにそう Could you bring me one? Become more and more interested in The flux of time Become more and more interested in The flux of time we want Hey steal what's you wanna chord |-| Romaji = Don't care anymore What did you remember another day? There were just the facts Until the end of the show x2 Aseta kotae ni tomadotte itanda Demo mikan seina sore zore wo saguri ai Kuu kyo na kokoro mita sou What we talked about still we never end We just stopped our tears from falling Cheers to the light Learning from rhythm of your life Te ni shite mo kesenai darou Kako no kimi ga shite kita koto mo Hibi ari no mama wo susumi yukeba Oku wo wasureteku Osorezu ni mou could you bring me one? Become more and more interested in The flux of time Don't care anymore What was I faking other day Tell me what's the truth Under the reason behind the scene Carry on again The cross became undone now Let me know when We'll have a conversation at Tsuki no hikari ni oborete itanda Tada fuan tei na kono yoru wo nukedase Kuu kyona kokoro hagasou What we talked about still we never end We just stopped our tears from falling Cheers to the light Learning from rhythm of your life Te ni shite mo kesenai darou Kako no kimi ga shite kita koto mo Hibi ari no mama wo susumi yukeba Oku wo wasureteku Osorezu ni mou could you bring me one? Become more and more interested in The flux of time we want Rifujin na jokyou de yoi ga fukeru tabi aogu Kotoba suku nani samete kiro ni tsuita Orokana inori da to shitte Stopped our tears from falling Cheers to the light Learning from more rhythm of your life Imadake wa kesenai darou naite mo mieta ano keshiki e Subete uke ireteku sekai ni wa Ame ga ochite kita ndarou Kidzukazu ni sou could you bring me one? Become more and more interested in The flux of time Become more and more interested in The flux of time we want Hey steal what's you wanna chordRomaji by chachajjang |-| English = Vidéo Navigation Références en:Steal Mine Catégorie:Musique